Story:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages/Choices: Chapter 2
Chapter Two Robert Dalton walked into Sickbay with a spring in his step. Justine Usman glanced up from the LCARS panel on the wall. “You look like you're in a good mood,” she said with a smirk, “for a change.” He continued past her to the replicator on the opposite wall. “Coffee, Dalton blend three.” As the cup materialized, he glanced back at her. “As a matter of fact, I am. And not even you can annoy me today. And why not? In less than a day, we'll be away from this starbase and things will be back to normal. There's been too many engineers and technicians in here lately mucking about with my computers and changing all the settings. Not to mention the nurses and a certain upstart young doctor who have been restocking the supplies and rearranging everything.” Usman let out a hearty laugh. “Are you complaining after I saved you the trouble of doing it yourself? All you've done is hide out in your office since we've been here.” He picked up the mug from the replicator and took a sip as he turned around to face her. “Are you that eager to go back to being an Ensign, Usman? I can arrange that.” “I wouldn't doubt it, sir.” Dalton allowed himself a small but triumphant smile as he walked toward his adjoining office. He picked up a PADD from the desk and glanced though it as he sauntered back into the main ward. “Today looks rather uneventful.” “Yes... something I should mention, though. That Lieutenant Jensen? She missed her appointment this morning.” Dalton's head snapped up to meet her gaze. “What? Again? What time was she scheduled?” “Eight hundred hours.” “What excuse was it this time? “Well, I haven't spoken to her today, but—” “Why not?” Usman rolled her eyes. “''But'', I didn't realize until a few minutes before you got here. I was busy rearranging those supplies you mentioned again and then Crewman Walter came in and—” Dalton waved her away. “I'm well aware of Crewman Walter's issues. Computer, what time is it?” “Nine hundred thirty four hours,” the computer voice answered crisply. “And where is Lieutenant Jensen?” “Lieutenant Jensen is in her quarters.” “Send that location to my PADD.” Dalton shot a look at Usman. “I'm going to go take care of this once and for all.” He dropped his coffee cup onto a nearby console and marched to the door. “I'll get a bed ready,” she murmured as the doors shut behind him. A few minutes later, Dalton was striding down a hallway on deck four. He turned sharply to the left as he approached his destination. He impatiently poked at the panel on the wall beside the door. Almost immediately the doors slid open. A young woman with an alarmed expression stuck her head out into the hallway. “Yes?” Dalton stared at her. “Lieutenant Jensen?” She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. “Yes, sir. Is there something I can help you with?” “I'm Dr. Dalton, Chief Medical Officer here on the Pioneer.” Her face fell. “Oh.” “Quite. Are you aware of the regulations regarding physical examinations of new personnel aboard a starship, Lieutenant? “They're standard, sir. To be completed at the earliest convenience, but no longer than one week after official transfer.” “That they are. You're familiar with the regulations, then. Why is it you haven't been in to Sickbay yet?” “Well, I've been a bit busy.” “I see. You forgot about your first appointment, correct?” “Yes. I've been unpacking. I lost track of time.” “Of course. And the second one, what was it? You suddenly and conveniently had a duty shift? Is that right?” “It was a last minute schedule adjustment. Commander Kingsley wanted—” “Oh, I know all about Commander Kingsley. He does whatever he wants. There's been too much of that on this ship.” Jensen sighed and stepped away from the doorway. “Would you like to come in? If I'm going to be reprimanded for this, I'd prefer if it didn't happen out in the corridor.” Dalton hesitated, but drifted in after her. “Ah... well, thank you.” He gazed curiously around the room. A few large, dramatic pieces of artwork adorned the walls. “Don't mention it.” A few small, metallic crates sat scattered on the floor in the middle of the room. The one atop the stack was open; the lid leaned against its side. Jensen picked up a scarf from the crate and folded it. “You can have a seat. Get something for the replicator if you want. I'll finish what I was doing here and then I'll go with you to Sickbay.” “Thank you.” He sank down in one of the chairs in the corner near the door. A large glass vase in a brilliant shade of blue sat in the center of the nearby dining table. An assortment of equally vibrantly colored stones and crystals were scattered around the base of the vase. “I'm sorry about the trouble. I... dislike going to the doctor. But perhaps it's time to reconsider when the doctor starts coming to me.” “I'm sorry to hear that, Lieutenant, but regulations are such for a reason. Have you seen a counselor about this anxiety? We have one aboard. He's not the best, but I suppose he knows what he's doing.” Jensen laughed and turned around to face him. “Are you always like this, Doctor? Insulting people? Interrupting them mid-sentence?” “Perhaps not always. But often.” “I see.” She glanced down at the scarf in her hands. “I suppose I can finish this later. I'm sure you have more important things to do than wait for me.” “It looks very nice in here. Is all this yours?” “Most of it. My roommate seems to favor the utilitarian. I had to add some character to the place.” “It's very colorful now.” “Well, it's hard to look at all that gray and silver all day without anything to brighten it. Don't you agree?” “I do. It's quite refreshing.” She smiled. “I guess we better go. Otherwise, I'll be standing here prattling on all day.” Jensen squirmed nervously on the biobed as Dalton ran his tricorder over her. “I'm almost done,” he murmured. She sighed. “So, Assistant Chief Engineer, right?” “Yes. It's a promotion.” “Very nice. How long were you on the Troy?” “Three years.” “How are you getting on with Commander Kingsley?” “Fairly well, I think. He's a little odd, but I like him very much.” “Glad to hear it. Have you made many friends so far?” “Not really. Yet.” Their eyes met. “Yes, well... give it time, Lieutenant.” “How about you?” “What about me?” “Do you have many friends here?” “Well... no, I don't suppose so.” “Why not?” “I don't know. I prefer to keep to myself.” “That's a shame. I've enjoyed talking with you.” She paused. “Do you have plans for tomorrow night? I have a shift in Engineering later, but perhaps you could show me around. I'd ask you back to my quarters for dinner, but my roommate's kind of fussy and I'm trying not to get on her bad side too quickly.” “Come to my quarters. For dinner, I mean.” “All right.” He cleared his throat and looked down at his tricorder. “I'm done. You're in perfect health, Lieutenant. You should be set until your next annual exam, which I'm sure you're glad to hear.” “I am, but you tricked me. You distracted me and kept me talking. Very cheeky. Thank you.” “You're very welcome.” Jensen hopped down off of the bed. She cocked her head. “Tomorrow night, then. I'll see you later.” She gave him a little wave and walked out of Sickbay. Usman moved around her console and sauntered up to Dalton. “I never thought of you as cheeky before.” He scowled at her. “She's cute. How much younger than you, you think? About ten years, give or take a couple? And speaking of couples....” “I don't like your insinuation. You heard her. She's new on the ship, she doesn't know many people. What with having to work with the likes of Jasper Kingsley, I'm not surprised she's starved for real, sensible human interaction.” “She wants some interaction all right. It's pretty clear what her intentions are. Almost as clear as yours.” “I don't know what you mean.” “'Come to my quarters.' I suppose that was a purely friendly offer. It didn't exactly take much encouraging. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. I think she'd be good for you.” Dalton looked at her with disdain. “Doctor Usman, you are clearly mistaken. I have lots of work to do and I trust that by the time I'm done you will have come to your senses.” He marched into his office and let the door slide shut behind him. Usman grinned and shook her head as she returned to her console. | | }} Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages chapters